wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A tiny spark
This fanfic is written by WolfCallerTheDriftWing. This is sort of done since I don't wanna continue this. Prologue A MistWing flew over a forest. Her swift wings carried her miles and miles tirelessly, beating them again and again. Radium banked left out of the forest towards DriftWing territory, clutching the pouches around her neck and talons. The two bright moons shone off the lakes, rivers and ponds beneath her, the last moon unseen. With another beat, she was out of RainWing territory, and soaring high near the clouds. Another wing beat echoed from behind her, then another. Radium didn't hear the first one, but the second one snapped her attention. Was I followed? Oh, no. ''She beat her wings again, speeding up. Her neck twisted back slightly and a quick glance showed two dragons following her, both black. ''RainWings or NightWings! ''Radium thought, panicking. She turned forward again and saw mountain peaks, and her heart leaped. Earlier when she read about it, DriftWing territory had forests, mountain peaks and something else. Now she saw them, the real ones, not drawings. They were much bigger and staggering. Radium looked back one last time and saw one of the black dragons beating its wings. Stars were visible and the other one beat it too, showing an array of colours, beautifully merged with the black. ''Hybrid, ''was her first thought. Radium looked front again to swerve around a mountain in front of her. She scraped her wing tip and writhed. A sleeping dart whistled by her, making Radium jump. She swiftly banked right and caught the mountain on the edge. Radium exhaled a deep breath, warming her talons in the cold, bright night. Not so bright this night, for two of the moons had disappeared behind clouds and one was just a line. Radium crawled softly around the mountain edge, hoping for a tiny cave or ledge she could rest on. Her talons stretched on the cold rocks. A dart neatly chopped a big rock above her. Radium looked up to see what happened, and gasped. She tried to scramble away, but a cascade of tiny rocks fell at the swish of her talons. She flared her wings and closed them immediately, thinking she should stay small. Her talons slipped on a shiny rock and Radium desperately tried to save herself. She failed and fell off, talons and wings stretched. The two dragons were staring at her, as far as Radium could see, but no attention was payed to that. Wind whipped behind her, sending shivers down the MistWing's spine. A dart whistled by her yet again, and Radium held her tongue, knowing screaming won't help. She felt more cold than ever, and a bottle from one of her pouches slipped off, shattering on the mountain edge. She twisted left and tried to stop her fall. "Stop!" Roared a dragon above her, shrill and female. Radium, surprised by the sudden call, faltered in trying to grip a ledge and swooped suddenly down and away from the mountain. ''DriftWing territory, not the ideal place to trade, but here goes nothing. Radium flapped her wings and dove down into the deep green forests of the DriftWings and swerved by a great oak tree. She flew on, dodging the falling acorns. But all MistWings stumble after a time. Radium yelped as an acorn smacked her on the eye. She squinted, cutting off her main vision, and lines flashed before her eyes, before smacking the ground with crazy force. A talon rested on her shoulder, warm and pleasant, before tightening in a fierce grip. Radium squirrelled around, trying to get up on her back talons, but a strong talon wrapped around one and yanked it, making her fall on her face. She shut her eyes tight, nervous and anxious feeling settling in. Before a voice spoke. "MistWing, what are you doing here? Tell me now or our queen can summon all her soldiers to send you in prison, NOW." Radium was too terrified to speak. She winced and tried to get up again, but the talons released their grip and pinned her neck and body down with incredible but painstaking force. "Five seconds, or else we're taking you," The voice snarled. Radium wheezed out the word, "T-Trade-" before heavy talons thumped next to her. She flickered her eye open to peek, but soil covered her eyes. "Let the dragon go," said the first voice, and it stepped forward, hissing from the side of its mouth. She recognized it as the voice as the one who yelled at her to stop. "Never," hissed the Dragon pining her. He pressed her neck more, and draped his tail over her wings. "DriftWing," suddenly said the other voice, surpassing firmness. "Let the MistWing go." That was all it took for the DriftWing to step off. Radium immediately stood up, gasping for air, and barely glancing up. The two dragons were staring at her, similar black eyes, before one of them flicked her tail with a line of glowing blue, before it settled back into the pitch black. "And ''I'm gonna take her now, so toodles." ''Suddenly said the DriftWing, grasping her wings in a tight grip and attempted to drag her. She yelped with fear and struggled back. The two dragons stepped forward, each hissing, before the DriftWing gave a mystery smile. An echo of bushes been pushed apart rang the forest silence. Before long, each tree, each bush, each cave had eyes staring with anger and fury, each one belonging to DriftWings. The two dragons slunk back, crouching. "Well, well," hissed the DriftWing, who wrapped a talon around Radium's snout and muffled her. "Let's go, for now." Said the DriftWing and let go of Radium. Which was immediately surrounded by darkness. Part one: Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (WolfCallerTheDriftWing)